


“bro… that’s so… not cool…”

by prost_girl



Series: Formula 1 One Shots [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Carnage ensues, Charades, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prost_girl/pseuds/prost_girl
Summary: In which Jolyon’s older sister is embarrassed by her brother, and then promptly falls in love with his teammate.





	“bro… that’s so… not cool…”

Katie had no idea what Jolyon was doing. Well, she did, but she didn’t want to admit it. With the whole Palmer family together for the British Grand Prix, it wasn’t long before a game of Charades was initiated in the garage, with all Palmers plus some mechanics taking part. It was Jolyon’s turn, after correctly guessing Katie’s beautiful interpretation of  _ ‘Casablanca’ _ . Will, Jonathan, and the rest of the Palmer clan had no idea what Jolyon was doing. Katie, on the other hand, was unfortunate enough to have some idea.

“Bro… that’s so… not cool…” she groaned as she worked out what movie he was acting out. 

“What?” Jolyon protested.

“Please tell me I’m not right when I guess this… Sex and the City?” Katie said, really hoping she wasn’t right.

“Yes!” Jolyon replied, before sitting down. The Palmer clan and the mechanics just stared, unable to comprehend the fact that Jolyon had chosen  _ ‘Sex and the City’ _ . It didn’t take long before Jolyon raised his eyebrows at Katie, causing her to fall about laughing at her younger brother’s antics. Soon, everybody was screaming and screeching with laughter. Katie was almost on the floor, clutching her stomach as she bent double giggling. Just as everyone was calming down, Will fell off his chair and set everybody off again. It was at this moment that Nico Hulkenberg decided to walk into the garage. He had been elsewhere in the paddock, unaware of the carnage unfolding in the Renault garage. He walked in to find two of the Palmer siblings lying on the floor, giggling every now and then. Jolyon and Jonathan just raised their eyebrows at him as he walked over. Jolyon gave Katie a gentle nudge with his foot, and she opened her eyes to see Nico standing over her, reaching a hand out to her.

“Need a hand?” he said, beginning to chuckle.

“Yes please” Katie replied weakly. After Nico had helped her up, he pulled her in for a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, I’m Nico Hulkenberg” He said.

“Katie Palmer” She replied, staring into his eyes. Nico showed her around his side of the garage, and everyone dispersed to get on with what they had been doing before Charades had been initiated. The next time Jolyon saw his sister, she was in Nico’s driver room, snogging the German driver. 


End file.
